


Trying to Confess

by sammy_410



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, changkyun is an unlucky bean for the most part, jooheon tries to help and fails, kihyun needs a new air conditioner, says confess a lot, there's like two curse words, there's some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_410/pseuds/sammy_410
Summary: The two times Changkyun failed to confess to Kihyun and the one time he didn't.





	Trying to Confess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading ^w^

The first time Changkyun tried to confess to Kihyun was near the beginning of the year in February. Changkyun had finally gained enough confidence to confess to the boy who he had liked, maybe even loved, for over a year.

His confession wasn't going to be anything special. Changkyun wanted it to be simple so that if the elder rejected him he wouldn't be as embarrassed as he would be if he had done an extravagant confession.

Changkyun found him near the door of their first period math class. Though Kihyun was only wearing a simple t-shirt with black ripped jeans, he still looked breathtaking in Changkyun’s eyes. Changkyun walked up to him and Kihyun looked up slightly to look him in the eyes.

 Changkyun took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't crash and burn. “Kihyun, I, uh, like you. I like you a lot actually,” he confessed as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He anxiously waited for the elder’s response. Kihyun looked at him with a confused expression before he pulled out one of his earbuds. _‘Why didn't I notice he had those on?’_ Changkyun cursed himself inside of his head.

 “What was that Changkyun?” Kihyun asked and Changkyun just wanted to die at that exact moment.

 “Can I, uh, borrow a pencil?” Changkyun asked him as a cover up for what he just said. The other boy nodded before digging into the small pocket of his backpack and gave Changkyun the pencil he ‘needed.’ “Thanks.” At that moment, their math teacher had opened the door and Kihyun made his way inside. Changkyun banged his head against a nearby locker lightly. All that confidence he worked so hard to gain for the past three months wasted because he didn't notice the elder was wearing earbuds.

 After contemplating his life decisions for two minutes, Changkyun finally went inside the classroom.

•••

 For the rest of February and all of March, Changkyun didn't bother trying to confess to Kihyun again, the earbud incident had made him scared to do so. But during those two months, Changkyun was able to confirm that he didn't just like the other male, that he did in fact love him. He always wanted to be by Kihyun's side. Whether it be through bad times or good ones, he wanted to be right there. He wanted to protect the other and make the other feel as if he was the only person in the world that really mattered. Finally figuring out that he loved Kihyun gave Changkyun the confidence he needed to attempt to confess to Kihyun once again.

 “Today's the day, Jooheon,” Changkyun told said male who was walking right next to him. They were walking to their history class which also had Kihyun in it.

 “The day for what?” Jooheon asked.

 “The day I'm going to confess to Kihyun… again,” Changkyun declared. Jooheon smiled happily at his friend's words.

 “Today's a great day to do it too! The sun is shining, there's barely any clouds in the sky. It's just a beautiful day in general,” Jooheon says, somehow giving Changkyun a little more confidence.

 They saw Kihyun waiting by the classroom, holding one of Changkyun’s hoodies. Changkyun walked a little faster, leaving Jooheon slightly behind. Once he saw Changkyun, Kihyun smiled brightly at him.

 “Hey Changkyun,” Kihyun greeted him as he gave him back his hoodie. “Thanks for letting me wear your hoodie the other day. Sorry I didn't really take into consideration that it would be cold once we all of us got out of the movie theater,” he apologized.

 “You don't need to apologize, you needed it _way_ more than me. You were practically freezing to death.” Kihyun giggled upon hearing this. Changkyun’s heart fluttered at the noise, it was one of his favorite sounds in the world next to Kihyun’s voice when he sang. “Kihyun, I love you,” he confessed so suddenly that he even surprised himself. The elder looked at him with a shocked expression but it quickly turned into an unimpressed one, making the younger scared of what was going to happen.

 “Ha, ha,” Kihyun laughed sarcastically, “very funny April fools joke Kyun, you're the fourth person to pull that joke on me today. Next time be more original.” With that, Kihyun walked inside the classroom. _‘It's April Fools Day!’_ Changkyun yelled inside his mind.

 Jooheon, who had watched the entire interaction unfold, gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “Never mind, I guess it wasn't a good day to confess,” he told the younger.

 “No shit, Sherlock,” Changkyun hissed at him, annoyed at himself and Jooheon for not remembering what day it was.

 “Well then fuck you, Watson,” Jooheon retorted before they both entered the classroom.

 •••

 Changkyun doesn't bother to confess again for the rest of the school year. He concluded that maybe fate didn't want him to confess, that maybe he and Kihyun were destined to stay as friends.

 It was the middle of July when Kihyun’s air conditioner broke. No one else was home and his mom didn't trust him when it came to talking to the landlord to get it fixed. The last time Kihyun talked to the landlord, he ended up cursing the other out.

 From his air conditioned home, Changkyun revived a call from the boy he loved the most in the world and answered it instantly. “Hey Kihyunie,” he greeted, using the nickname that he knew the elder loved.

 “Hey Kyun, uh, do you think I can come over? My air conditioner broke and I’m dying here,” Kihyun over exaggerated, which made Changkyun chuckle.

 “Sure, it was getting really boring in here anyways.”

 “Great, I can't stand another second of this heat. I'll be there in five minutes. See you then Kyun.”

 “See you,” Changkyun said before hanging up. He decided to clean up his slightly messy room before the other came.

 He heard a knock on his door a while later and hurried to open it. He saw a sweaty Kihyun smiling brightly at him. Kihyun wasted no time getting inside the house to come into contact with the cool air inside, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. “You really were dying in there, weren't you?” Changkyun asked jokingly.

“You have no idea.” Changkyun laughed slightly and guided the other up into his bedroom. They talked for hours on Changkyun’s bed, not really caring when others came inside Changkyun’s house or even when Kihyun’s mom kept calling him to ask where he was. They were in their own little world where only the other person mattered.

 “You’re so beautiful,” Changkyun confessed to the boy without thinking. Kihyun’s eyes widened for a split second before he smiled at Changkyun and scooted closer to him so that their faces were only mere centimeters apart.

 “I think you’re beautiful too,” Kihyun whispers. They stared at each other and, from time to time, looked at each other’s lips. Changkyun leaned in and kissed Kihyun who responded almost instantly. The kiss was slow and sweet and felt amazing just as Changkyun knew it would be. Eventually, the kiss grew more heated and passionate and in no time, Kihyun was sitting on Changkyun's lap with his arms around the younger's neck and the younger's arms around his waist. They broke apart for air not too long afterwards and smiled brightly at each other. “I love you, Changkyun,” Kihyun confessed.

 “I love you too, Kihyun. Will you be my boyfriend?” Changkyun finally asked what he had been dying to ask for the longest time.

 “Yes!” Kihyun exclaimed before kissing Changkyun once again.

•••

 Changkyun did eventually tell Kihyun about his failed attempts to confess to him and his boyfriend laughed at him. Changkyun pouted at his boyfriend’s response but smiled when Kihyun kissed him as an apology for laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to anoutherstraight and inhibitme on Tumblr for inspiring some of the scenes in this fic.  
> Thanks again for reading, tell me what you think!


End file.
